User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 4
''Here it is, again, Part 4! Part 5 might be a bit delayed, and will either come out Friday or Sunday. ''DSP, Tuckyd, AYET, and OPN run deeper into the forrest, as the noises differ from huge roars to growls, to scratches and running. They come up to an opening to a giant monster, that seems to be looking for something. This monster is 100x the size of a man. It has the head, and eyes of a human, except where it would be white on the eyes it is black. The teeth are black with long tusk shooting out. It has the nose of a pig, legs of a horse, hooves on its front legs, and bird claws on its back legs. It has long flowing black hair coming from its head, and thick spikey eyebrows. The hair reaches all the way to its lizard tail. The monster spots them and looks at them suspiciously. Monster: 'Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~ '''AYET: '''This cant be good.... '''DSP: '''LETS KILL IT! ''The four run at the monster, and it roars loudly. AYET jumps up and slashes its face multiple times. Tuckyd then pulls a stuffed teddy bear out of his bag. 'OPN: '''Huh..? Your going to fight with a teddy bear? '''Tuckyd: '''Just wait and see. ''Tuckyd places the bear on the ground, then it springs to life. Controlling it with his hands he makes the bear jump up on the monsters back and deliver punches at super speed. The bear jumps up, does a front flip, lands on the monsters head, and spin kicks it. 'DSP: '''Woah! '''AYET: '''Move that bear! Im trying to attack! ''The bear jumps out of the way of AYETs slash, and starts atacking the torso again. OPN, realising he had nothing to fight with, searches around. He spots something in the hole of a nearby tree. He runs over and grabs a tattered book. He opens it up and reads some words out loud. The monsters leg then light on fire. 'DSP: '''EHHHHH? How'd you do that!!?? '''OPN: '''I dunno!! ''DSP, takes out his schmitar and slashes a few times. As he is not a master swordsman like AYET, he isnt that good with a blade. DSP lays a few more hits, but the monster kicks him away. DSP hits a tree hard and blacks out for a few seconds. He wakes up angry. A blue box apears around the monsters foot and disapears, along with the foot. A (poorly drawn) blindfold apears over the monsters eyes and he cant see. He tail is then moved to his forehead, and his mouth is put where his tail is. DSP then falls to his knees, as it was him doing this. He had unlocked his Photoshop King ability that AYET spoke of. But, it took a lot of power out of him. 'Tuckyd: '''Woah..... '''OPN: '''Amazing... '''AYET: '''I knew it! ''AYET keeps on atacking with his sword, jumping around, under, and over, slashing the monster everywhere. OPN continues saying things from his book, freezing, electrocuting, setting on fire, and getting rocks thrown as the monster. Tuckyds bear keeps punching and kicking at Kung Fu speeds. DSP, attempts to get back up, suceeds, and continues slashing with his schmitar. Soon, the monster lets out a loud roar, and dies. DSP, AYET, OPN, and Tuckyd cheer. 'AYET: '''Allright! We did it! But, DSP, what was that ability you used? I bet it was the Photoshop King ability! '''DSP: '''Yeah.....I guess so...! '''OPN: '''Wow, you really are cool DSP! '''DSP: '''You kidding? You and that book are cool. So is Tuckyds teddy bear, and AYETs swordsmanship. '''Tuckyd: '''Yeah well I-- ''Tuckyd is interuppted by another roar, similar to the monsters dieing one. 'DSP: '''Huh? OPN, Tuckyd, go check it out. We'll stay here to skin this thing. ''Tuckyd and OPN go over to where they heard the noise. Standing there, starting to skin a different dead monster, the one who DSPs groups monster must have been looking for, is PX and Rici! 'PX: '''Rici...look over there, we have company. '''Rici: '''Get outa here pip squeeks, leave the masters be. '''OPN: '''Fine.... ''It seems the PX and Rici defeated the monster using some sort of machinery. OPN and Tuckyd walk away as Rici and PX continue to skin the monster. After they complete their task, they fold the skin up, put it in a bag, and head over to a cave. In the cave a being that looks like a man mixed with a white tiger starts a fire. it is Leviathan 89, or Levi. 'Levi: '''PX.....Rici.....Im glad you came to see me... ''In Chat City, the captitol of One Piece Wiki Kingdom, a comotion is breaking out in town square, in front of town hall. Ryu, MDM, Nada, LPK, GH, THT, and MJ are all present, MDM and Nada are about to brawl with LPK and GH!! 'MDM: '''GRAH!! ''A punch powered by the Gura Gura no mi swings toward LPKs stomach, and hits him straight on. LPK goes flying into a building. 'MDM: '''Ha ha!! MDM wins! ''LPK then climbs out of the rubble, jumps over to MDM, and slashes him, sending him flying into a water fountain. He rapidly sends slashes flying at him while hes on the ground. MDM gets up and blocks the slashes with the Bisento he removes from his back. MDM jumps and aims it at LPK, but he dodes and does a backflip, followed by a slash to MDMs legs. MDM runs and hits LPK with the end of the Bisento, and LPK falls over. LPK gets back up. 'LPK: '''Enough.... ''Meanwhile, Nada and GH are battling it out. GH takes out his laser gun and fires a couple shots. Nada manuvers himself around them, and slashes GH with his sword. GH stumbles but dosent fall down, and then hits Nada in the face with his gun. Nada then starts to move his fingers a bit. 'GH: '''What are you doing..? '''Nada: '''I speant most of my life studying Memes. I became so connected with them, I could call on them for battle. '''GH: '....Whay're you going to do, sick Troll Face on me? 'Nada: '''Nope.......Chuck Testa. ''multiple Nadas apear around GH , and they keep switching places with one another. 'All Nadas: '''You thought these Nads were real...? ''GH trys his luck and atacks a random one, only to see it turn to mist. 'Nada: '''nope... ''Nada then slashes GH a few times and kicks his face. GH couters with a couple blows to Nadas stomach and face. GH gets his gun again and shoots Nada in the stomach three times. 'Nada: '...Grrgghhh... Black mist apears and forms into a wolf, the wolf atacks GH and keeps biting him. 'Nada: '''Whats the matter GH? Dont like Insanity Wolf? ''Meanwhile, Ryu is spectating both fights with popcorn in hand. Behind him MJ and THT sneak up. They grab him and cover up his mouth. They drag him into Town Hall and talk to him. 'MJ: '''Allright, show us where the staff is. '''Ryu: '''Yeah? Why should I? '''THT: '''Eh....because..your a nice guy...? '''Ryu: '''You think I'm nice...?? I'm so flattered! '''MJ: '''Flattered enough to show us the staff? '''Ryu: '....No. Sudenly, the light hanging above Ryus head snaps and falls on top of him, shattering on impact. 'MJ: '''Hehehe....Seems like some preety bad luck, Ryu, feeling generous now...? ''Ryu is dizzy from the blow to his head. 'Ryu: '''No mommy.....I dont wanna go to the zoo......the penguins scare me..... '''THT: '''Close enough. Show us the way, Ryu. ''Ryu walks through the halls, as THT and MJ follow. MDM and LPK fight vigorously, as eatch one gives the other wounds in various places. 'LPK: '''I dont have time for this! The other warriors are probally completeing lots of quest by now! ''LPK slashes MDM super hard, sending him flying diagnolly, straight into Town Hall. MDM goes crashing into the wall and lands straight on Ryu who was leading THt ad MJ down the hall. Across the land, Calus team finally comes across Sucessful Blog Mountain. 'Calu: '''Finally!! '''Jade: '''Allright, lets find the monster... '''Caring: '''What is THAT? ''A lone black thundercloud flys through the sky. Flying on it is Neo, Coffee, and BLS. 'Neo: '''Hey, ladies, I need some info and your going to give it to me. '''Zori: '''Yeah? And whos guna make us? ''Another person jumps off the cloud. Neo had recruited master assassing Pandawarrior, or Panda. 'Panda: '''That would be me. '''Calu: '''C'mon then! ''Panda and Calu clash. Near the Blog graveyard, IH and X are walking. They then run into Swims group. 'IH: '''Who are these guys? '''Swim: '''Watch where your going... ''IH graps Swims head and lifts him up 'IH: '''What did you say to me, you little faggot..?? '''NWW: '''Get off him! ''NWW attempts to tackle IH, but IH dodges. SHB then tries to slash him but is stopped by X. '''X: '''You've just started something you cant finish..... What will be the outcome of X and Ih vs Swims group? Will LPK murder MDM, or the other way around? When will MDM meet Neo and ask what color her panties are? Will the extremeley handsome DSP make more apearances?? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ~''' Category:Blog posts